


Some make it - Didn't we?

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 04, Wedding Day, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat





	Some make it - Didn't we?

 

**_SOME MAKE IT_**  
_Didn’t we?_  
 

 

Dovrebbe essere il giorno più bello della tua vita, o almeno è ciò che ti portano a credere i mille e passa film d’amore visti alla tv, con il calore del plaid avvolto intorno al corpo e qualche snack sgranocchiato sul divano.  Dovrebbe essere tutto perfetto, dall’abito bianco al bouquet di viole che stringi nelle mani sudate.  
E invece la perfezione non esiste, ed ogni passo compiuto lungo la navata ti ricorda la sensazione di timore e angoscia che ti attanagliava lo stomaco alla vista di un ago neanche tanto grande.  
Sei lì, con i capelli raccolti in un morbido chignon di caramello, gli orecchini pendenti che ti solleticano appena il collo, e per un attimo dimentichi persino come avanzare su dei semplicissimi tacchi bassi.   
Te lo ricordi ancora, vero?  
Ti sei già sentita in quel modo, anni prima, calzando delle scarpe troppo strette in un locale troppo affollato. La tua amica ti ci aveva trascinato con la forza.  «Vedrai che sarà divertente», ti aveva detto.  
Un altro passo, e la malinconica musica jazz di un venerdì sera si sovrappone al chiacchiericcio degli invitati agghindati con i loro abiti migliori, al versetto stridulo di commozione mal trattenuto da Mrs Hudson, al sorriso sincero che John ti rivolge e a quello implicito che leggi negli occhi di Sherlock Holmes seduto al suo fianco; il passato rinverdisce come per magia e se alzi lo sguardo dinanzi a te, invece dell’ _uomo perfetto_ – l’uomo _che hai scelto_ –,  puoi rivedere delle folte ciglia spennellate di mascara e una bocca scarlatta quasi adagiata al microfono, mentre la sua voce calda intona le note più sofferte che tu abbia mai udito.  
È questo il primo ricordo che conservi di lei: una voce che rimanda al rosso acceso di un tramonto, un corpo invidiabile celato da un tubino nero senza maniche; i movimenti delicati delle sue mani, le palpebre calate come chi è vinto dal più bello dei sogni.  
Tu eri là,  nel tuo stupidissimo vestito giallo canarino che ti arrivava alle ginocchia e un velo leggero di  lucidalabbra  sulla bocca sottile, l’ossimoro per eccellenza di quella sconosciuta che ti avrebbe divorata un pezzetto alla volta, giorno dopo giorno, sino a soffocarti.  
   
_«Davvero delizioso.» Fu la prima cosa che ti disse, la semplice frase con la quale si intrufolò nella tua vita._  
_Tu la guardasti ad occhi sbarrati, rischiando di strozzarti con la Coca-Cola che avevi appena bevuto dal tuo bicchiere.  «Sì», l’assecondasti senza comprendere il suo sguardo malizioso, lanciando un’occhiata verso il centro del locale dove la tua amica era sparita già da un po’ insieme ad un tizio che non avevi mai visto prima. «È un locale… carino»._  
_Le sue labbra rosse si curvarono verso l’alto, mentre la sconosciuta prendeva posto sullo sgabello libero accanto a te.  «Parlavo del vestito, lo trovo davvero delizioso»._  
   
Quella mattina lo aveva rifatto. Te la sei ritrovata alle spalle mentre indossavi il tuo vestito da sposa, il cuore in tumulto all’idea che presto saresti stata la moglie dell’uomo più buono del mondo. La compagna per la vita del tuo principe azzurro.  
«È delizioso».  
Sarebbero potuti passare secoli, ma avresti riconosciuto quella voce anche prima del tuo ultimo respiro. Il velo ti era caduto dalle mani e, potresti giurarlo sul tuo amato gattino Toby, per un momento avevi creduto di sentirlo infrangersi in mille pezzi sul pavimento come un flute di vetro.    
Hai lottato contro una spirale di emozioni frastornanti, stringendo forte i denti e indossando la tua maschera migliore, per poter ingoiare il nodo alla gola e il retrogusto amaro nel palato e risponderle: «Sì. È un posto carino».  
È stato allora che si è avvicinata a te, così tanto da sentire il suo fiato ricaderti sul viso truccato. Ha allungato una mano sulla tua guancia e te l’ha accarezzata. Con dolcezza, con risentimento. Come una lama avvelenata.  «Parlavo del vestito», ti ha soffiato insieme ad un sorriso serpentino. «Lo trovo davvero delizioso».  
Adesso sei lì, sull’altare, mentre ascolti un prete parlare e parlare e parlare e ti domandi fugacemente se quella morsa alla gola è la stessa che Sherlock ha avvertito durante il matrimonio di John. Si è sentito così anche lui? È quella la sensazione che si prova quando sai di dover dire addio all’amore della tua vita?  
_Lui però in questo momento gli siede accanto,_ pensi. _Lui non lo ha mai perso._  
E allora ti sforzi di sorridere, ti sforzi di apparire allegra, ti sforzi di credere che quello sia realmente il giorno più bello della tua vita mentre non vorresti fare altro che voltarti, scandagliare ogni angolo della chiesa alla ricerca del suo volto pungente, delle sue labbra dannose e dei suoi occhi ingannevoli. Perché è in un angolo che te la immagini, in piedi sui suoi tacchi costosi da qualche parte lungo navata laterale.  
_Ti prego parla, ti prego di’ qualcosa. Ti prego._  
E invece tutto tace, eccezion fatta per quel prete che arrivi quasi ad odiare. Perché se lei ti desse una speranza di un futuro, non ti sentiresti con le mani legate e la bocca asciutta.  Perché è così che ti sei sempre sentita, perché è questo che hai provato poggiando per la prima volta le labbra sulle sue.  
_Irene, ti sto implorando._  
_Commetti un errore per me, sbaglia per me._  
Giri di scatto la testa nell’udire tossire qualcuno, ma il rammarico ti assale quando riconosci il viso colpevole dell’ispettore Lestrade, seduto qualche panchina di distanza da Sherlock e John. Eppure la cerchi, ti perdi qualche secondo di troppo tra tutti quei visi, tutte quelle facce irrilevanti e la trovi. Puoi sentire distintamente il cuore spezzarsi nel vederla accanto ad un uomo – bello, alto, moro -, gustando il sapore acre del vostro primo addio. Quando le hai sputato addosso di non sopportare la sua presenza nella tua vita, di come il suo amore ti stesse opprimendo togliendoti il respiro.  
Forse avresti dovuto baciarla per un’ultima volta, forse le cose dovevano andare così. Forse siete destinate a sbagliare in eterno, ma non insieme.  
È allora che trovi la forza d’incontrare gli occhi di colui che sarà il tuo futuro marito, perderti per un attimo nelle sue iridi chiare e cristalline, sulla sua faccia ben rasata e le labbra gentili. È allora che lo accetti come compagno di vita, è allora che finalmente lo baci suggellando un’unione sacra.  
Dovrebbe essere il giorno più bello della tua vita, ma per quanto stupendo possa sembrare non sarà mai _perfetto_.


End file.
